kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation C.A.T.S.-T.W.O.
It is the second chapter to the Codename: Kids Next Door: Until the End series, and it re-introduces The Crazy Old Cat Lady, who has a score to settle with Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three. Numbuh Three uses her fiery powers and temper to take out the Crazy Old Cat Lady's secret weapon--a tiger! Chapter Text Careful, Animal Terrors Surround Turmoil With Overlordness "Numbuh Four's back!" Numbuh Three exclaimed as Numbuh Four entered the treehouse, looking like he'd seen better days. He plopped down on the couch next to her. "So, what did you have to do? Did you play games? Oh, oh, I know! They tested you with RAINBOW MONKEYS!" She giggled. Teasing him over rainbow monkeys was so much fun. "Whatevah… At least I'm not getting decommissioned. I promised that much," Numbuh Four murmured, sounding exhausted. "Now I just wanna sleep for a month…" "Hold up, Numbuh Five's just got a letter from Moonbase," Numbuh Five said, walking into the room and sitting on a chair across from Numbuh Two. "We've gotta stop the Crazy Old Cat Lady! She's working on a machine to turn everyone into cats!" Numbuh Three felt hatred boil in her. Even if it was Numbuh Four's fault that he'd been catapulted into her house before (Numbuh One called the mission Operations C.A.T.S.), she still didn't regard the Crazy Old Cat Lady as one of her favorite villains. Numbuh Four just stared at her. "Oh, can't it wait? Work, work, work! Can't a guy get any rest around here?" He cried. Numbuh Three glared at him. He had said the same thing in what Numbuh Four had called 'Operation C.A.N.N .O.N.,' where he had turned into a power-hungry jerk and made everyone work for two entire days and the whole night. "Numbuh Four, come on, you'll be able to get the Crazy Cat Lady back for capturing you before," Numbuh Five said, obviously trying to trick Numbuh Four into going along. Numbuh Three decided to play along. "Yeah! Oh, and you might need to dress up as Mister Huggikins again so she'll think you're a kitty cat again!" Numbuh Three clapped as Numbuh Four's eyes went wide. "That is so not gonna happen!" He shouted. "Numbuh Three, Numbuh Five thinks dressing up as Mr. Huggikins once was bad enough," Numbuh Five muttered. "Nah, our plan is Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three head in first to divert any attention from Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two, that way Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two can find the machine and destroy it." "Sounds like a plan to me," Numbuh Two smiled cheerfully. "I'll go get the S.K.O.O.L.B.U.S. ready." "Not S.K.O.O.L.B.U.S., Numbuh Two, Numbuh Five suggests we use the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H." "Why the cruddy mosquito bug, huh?" Numbuh Four interjected interestedly. "That thing gives me the creeps…" "Well, Numbuh Five thinks we could suck out some of that Crazy Old Cat Lady's cats while we're there," Numbuh Five grinned. "Now, Numbuh Two, go get the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. ready and we'll be there in just a few!" Numbuh Three clapped loudly. "Yay! Mosquito bug! Hehehe!" She then saw Numbuh Four's expression and stopped. What was his problem? "Numbuh Four, what happened at Moonbase?" "UGH don't remind me…" He flopped backwards onto the floor. Numbuh Three couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Numbuh Four, you're so silly!" "He ain't the only one," Numbuh Five remarked. "What's that supposed to mean?" Numbuh Four piped up. "Quiet, all of ya! Numbuh Two, is the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. ready?" She asked him as he came running. "You betcha! Running and ready to go!" He turned and began running back the way he came. Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three followed less enthusiastically. Numbuh Three wasn't too excited to be going back, but didn't mind, really. Seeing a bunch of kitty cats would be fun… even if they did want to inject fear into her soul. Numbuh Four, however, was muttering and mumbling things the entire way there. At his usual station in the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., he was deeply concentrated on the mosquito's weaponry, but wasn't showing any signs of being quiet any time soon. "Cruddy ole' cat lady, sayin' I'm a cat and that I was gonna live with her forevah, why I oughtta—" Numbuh Five finally cut over him. "Numbuh Four! Please, Numbuh Five is tryin' to think here!" She too began muttering things under her breath, but did not drone on like Numbuh Four did. Numbuh Three felt a small upsurge of dislike for Numbuh Five, but didn't show it in any way. Besides, Numbuh Four could get annoying when he droned on. Numbuh Four didn't respond. He locked onto an innocent dandelion and had the mosquito's oversized mustard gun shoot at it, coating it with mustard and flattening it to the ground. "Score!" He shouted. "Denenenenda, shot down a dandelion, deneneneneda, shot down a dande—" Numbuh Three gasped. "Why'd you shoot the dandelion, Wally?!" She exclaimed. "It never did anything to you!" He blinked at her. "It's a flowah, Kuki…" "So?! It was a living thing, and you killed it!" She cried. Numbuh Two glanced at them, and shook his head, while Numbuh Five just gave a deeply irritated sigh. "Numbuh Two, how far from that Crazy Ole' Lady's house are we? If we don't get out this thang soon, Numbuh Five's gonna go crazy listenin' to these two." Numbuh Two perked up. "We're here now!" The mosquito made a nose-dive, and Numbuh Four was thrown on top of Numbuh Three. He immediately began struggling to get off of her, even though she held him close and shouted, "Yay! Hugs!" Numbuh Four was still trying to get away, but she didn't let him. "Oh, come on, Wally, I know you like hugs!" "Kuki, really, I need to operate the weapons—!" He cried, just as the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H crashed into the Crazy Cat Lady's fence. Out of the wreckage, Numbuh Three let go of Numbuh Four and Numbuh Two started yelling at him. "Numbuh Four, why didn't you shoot down the fen—oh, I see why," Numbuh Two looked between him and Numbuh Three, giggling. "I-it's not that!" Numbuh Four exclaimed desperately. "Sh-she tackle-hugged me out of nowhere, ugh!" "What're you talking about? You tackled-hugged me!" Numbuh Three laughed. He was so cute when he blushed, and she was only embarrassing him more. "Silly!" Numbuh Four glared at her. "You're not helpin'," he said through gritted teeth. "Helping what?" She asked. She knew exactly what he meant, but it was more fun to tease him about it. "Just shut up and let's go," he muttered, turning to the Crazy Old Cat Lady's house. "Numbuh Five says, Numbuh Four and Three, head in, check out the coast and keep her distracted, we'll take care of that machine," she said. "Why do I have to be bait for the cruddy old cat lady?" Numbuh Four exclaimed. "'Cause Numbuh Five said so, now go in!" Numbuh Five whispered harshly. "Cruddy old cat lady, cruddy Numbuh Five, cru—" Numbuh Three cut him off. "Be quiet!" She huffed. "We're on a mission!" "Well, excuse me!" He grumbled, but obliged. Once they were inside, they were instantly surrounded by millions of cats. The Crazy Old Cat Lady was at the head of them. "Oh, look! It's Mr. Huggikins!" She exclaimed happily, the other cats mewing agreement. Numbuh Four face-palmed, and shook his head, stating, "This is so not happenin'…" Numbuh Three was overwhelmed by all the cats. "Ooh, they're so CUTE! I'm gonna call this white one Fluffyhead, and this black one Cutietail, and this other white one SnowfluffyMcFluffywuffykins, and this one Fluffywaffyflufftailkins!" She continued shouting out unconventional names to the cats. "UGH! Kuki, some help, here?" Numbuh Four shouted, kicking and punching the cats away from him. But when one managed to bite the backside of his shoulder, he was distracted, and he was shoved beneath a sea of cats and out of sight. Numbuh Three panicked, plowing her way through many of the cats and just barely seeing Numbuh Four's orange sweater as he was dragged away. "Get her too, my pretties!" The Crazy Old Cat Lady pointed at Numbuh Three, and she too was swamped with a wave of black and white cats. "Ough…" Numbuh Three got up and rubbed her head. Numbuh Four was sprawled across her lap, dazed and unconscious. She pushed him off and got up. Looking around, she realized they were in a cylinder-shaped machine! "Wally, wake up!" She shook him hard, and he jumped up, smacking his head on the top of the machine. "Why the crud did you do that, Kuki?" He grumbled. "Where are we?" "Inside some kind of machine," she said. "See? Look at all the motory stuff!" She pointed up where only a thin layer of clear glass kept her and Numbuh Four from an astronomical amount of motors and electronic devices. "Why am I always the one who ends up in the most dangerous situations!?" Numbuh Four shouted out, meaning it to be more a scream-therapy sentence than an actual question. Numbuh Three laughed, remembering what Numbuh One had said during what he had later called Operation E.N.D.. "Um… I can do that?" Numbuh Two murmured in response to Numbuh One's radical order to re-wire a dashboard to a two-by-four technological truck. Numbuh One gritted his teeth. "Yes, because you're the smart one, that's why you're not the one on the pole." Numbuh Four was sitting on an overgrown fishing pole that he was going to use to grab onto Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four's machine. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" He shouted angrily. Numbuh Three giggled and helped him up. "Alright, so I think we're in the cat lady's kittyization chamber…" "KITTYIZATION CHAMBER?! Do I look like I wanna become a cruddy ball of fluff to you?!" Numbuh Four exclaimed. He began beating on the glass. "LET-ME-OUT!" "I don't think so, my pretties. I will make you into BLACK CATS to be added into my collection, AHAHAHAHA!" The Crazy Old Cat Lady exclaimed, reaching to pull a lever… "Oh, great, I'm gonna be a fluffy black pile of fluff…" Numbuh Four slumped to the ground. Suddenly, Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two came bursting out of nowhere, and Numbuh Five swung from a cord hanging from the ceiling and smashed the glass in. Numbuh Four was cut by one, and his hand began to bleed. He saw it and gave a girly scream and fainted. Numbuh Five groaned. "Why's he gotta be hermaphobic now?" She grabbed him by his sweater's hood and Numbuh Three followed them out. "Not so fast, childrens!" The Crazy Old Cat Lady shouted. "Go, my pretty tiger! Go!" "TIGER?" Numbuh Four suddenly returned to consciousness. Since his hand had stopped bleeding, he did not faint again. Numbuh Three gasped as a white tiger with black stripes began racing towards them. She screamed and went to grab onto Numbuh Five, but their lead operative was busy trying to get Numbuh Four out of the Crazy Old Cat Lady's house. Numbuh Two's M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. was aimed at the house. Numbuh Three quivered and looked up. "Numbuh Five! I'm stuck!" She cried. "Don't worry, Numbuh Five's got yo' back!" She shouted back. But as soon as she went to go back to get Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four shoved her backwards and jumped down, landing on the tiger and punching it square in the jaw. "Touch her and I'll teach ya the meanin' of 'ouch' in Australian!" He exclaimed, tensing. Numbuh Five face-palmed. "Numbuh Four, are you crazy? That thang'll maul you!" She exclaimed. The tiger snarled and leapt at Numbuh Five. She only barely managed to get out of its grasp, though the tiger caught her hat in one of its claws. "Ya know, on second thought, heheh, Numbuh Five thinks Numbuh Four can handle a big kitty," Numbuh Five laughed nervously, yanking on her rope to tell Numbuh Two to pull her up. As soon as she disappeared, Numbuh Three watched Numbuh Four in both awe and horror as he stared down the tiger. She wanted to help him, but felt frozen to the spot. Well… no use in making him feel worse… She decided acting positive was the only way to help him. "Wally! Beat up the big, mean, kitty-cat!" She exclaimed, giggling. Numbuh Four only nodded to acknowledge her, as he was too busy trying to escape the tiger's furious claws. He jumped between walls and beams holding up the walls, only for the Crazy Old Cat Lady's smaller black and white cats to mess him up. Numbuh Three looked up to the hole in the ceiling Numbuh Five had created to bust in. "Numbuh Five! Your missing all of it!" She giggled through the hole. "Missin' bein' mauled? Numbuh Four's not exactly smart, but he's strong, a tiger for him is like a piece of cak—" Numbuh Four was knocked against the wall that Numbuh Three was standing in front of. Numbuh Five trailed off and peeked through the hole. Numbuh Four and Numbuh Three cowered in the corner together, staring at the white beast with black stripes. Numbuh Three wanted to make a positive statement, maybe even a ridiculous one out of the situation, but it was obvious that this was most likely the end… "Kuki?" Numbuh Four looked at Numbuh Three with concern in his eyes. "I need to tell ya somethin'…" He murmured. "Yes, Wally?" She asked, although, she wasn't sure how to feel, while being between Numbuh Four who looked ready to divulge his deepest secrets and a white tiger that was preparing to maul them to death. Either way, she felt excited at what might be coming from Numbuh Four's mouth. "I've always wanted you to know, that I…. I… liked ya… more than the others…" He muttered, blushing madly and fiddling with his fingers. The tiger roaring did not bother them. "I feel the same, Wally…" She answered, smiling. But now that that was over, the tiger was a definite threat. Both of them clung to one another and began screaming at the top of their lungs. "Calm it down, ya' sissies," Numbuh Five shouted down to them. "YOU try fighting a tiger six times your size!" Numbuh Four exclaimed angrily. "Numbuh Five bets it is six times yo' size, shorty!" Numbuh Five shot back, while aiming with her freeze ray at the tiger. "Now tell Numbuh Five why ya didn't just yank out your mustard gun or your freeze gun?" Numbuh Four blushed a dark crimson, but answered with fury in his words. "I WAS GETTIN' STARED DOWN BY A CRUDDY TIGER!" "Or your just plain stupid," Numbuh Five muttered under her breath. "Don't you call Numbuh Four stupid!" Numbuh Three spoke with a hard conviction in her words. "Sorr-ree," Numbuh Five exclaimed. "But right now Numbuh Five's gonna be sorry if we don't get the heck outta here!" Numbuh Two sent down a rope for the team to climb up and they began climbing it, and they escaped the entrapment of the Crazy Cat Lady. "Alright… I've… had… enough… fun… for one day…" Numbuh Four grumbled. "NOW SUCK OUT SOME OF THOSE CATS WITH THE CRUDDY M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. ALREADY!" He shouted. "Roger that, Numbuh Four!" Numbuh Two stated, sticking the mosquito's suction machine into the house. Cat after cat after cat was sucked away, and the Crazy Cat Lady was left with two—one white one, and one black one. "Sayonara, suckahs!" Numbuh Four shouted, sending the Kids Next Door F.I.R.E.D. rocket at the machine she was going to use to turn them into cats, and it blew up. Suddenly, Numbuh Three's eyes turned to what looked like fire, and she leapt out of the mosquito, and landed on top of the Crazy Cat Lady's tiger. She singed all the fur off its body and kicked it, sending it flying into a wall. It cowered beneath her and then, yelping like a scared puppy, turned and ran. "Is she NUTS?!" Numbuh Two demanded. He pressed a button and a robotic arm extended from the .Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., and it retrieved Numbuh Three. She returned to the mosquito looking like she had done nothing. Her eyes were back to normal, and she was giggling. "So, time to go home for ice cream?" She laughed. Numbuh Four smiled at her. "Yeah, I say we get some ice cream and head to the treehouse." "Wally?" Numbuh Three opened his door and walked into his room, and watched as he madly started shoving papers into a box, crumpling a few in the process. "What are you doing, silly?" She laughed at him as one of the papers he hadn't noticed landed on his head. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it behind his back. "H-hi, Kuki," he said. "Eheheh, you don't knock?" He laughed nervously. "Your door was open!" She laughed as she knocked on his door anyway. "So, Numbuh Five says there's no more missions today, so what're you doing?" "Just fixin' up me room," he said. "Puttin' some papers back on me closet's wall, ya know…" "Closet? Ooh, let me see!" She exclaimed, giggling, rushing past him and twirling like a dancer into his closet. There, she saw three pictures—one of the number three with a heart next to it, one of her and a ray of sunshine shining on her, and one of her and Wally sitting and staring at the stars. "Wow, Wally! You're a good artist!" She stared awestruck at the pictures. "I can't draw that good!" She obviously wasn't getting the internal message from the pictures. Numbuh Four was blushing like mad, but didn't press it. "Yeah, thanks, Kuki… I've gotten a lot of practice," he coughed nervously and swiftly stuck the picture behind his back into the box that he had been taking the pictures from. "Ooh, let me see that one!" She opened up the box and pulled it out. "Whoa, I think this is the best one ever!" She giggled, sitting on his bed and looking at it. It had her sitting on the grass with a rainbow monkey next to her. It was very detailed, the lighting and shadow, everything just right… he'd even gotten the birthday surprise rainbow monkey correct! She giggled at the idea that Numbuh Four snuck into her room at night to steal rainbow monkeys so he could learn how to draw them. "Hey! That one's private!" Numbuh Four tore it out of her hand. "That one, um… um…" He trailed off and shoved it back in the box. "Why are they all pictures of me, Wally?" She asked. Something in the back of her head was telling her it was because he liked her, but she didn't understand… He had only said he liked her, not anything more. They were in the same sector, so what if he liked her as a friend better than the other operatives? "Kuki, do you know what I meant when I was talking to ya while we thought that cruddy tiger was gonna get us?" Numbuh Four asked, sounding nervous. "Well, yeah, silly, we're in the same sector! You like me as a friend better than the others, right?" Her smile turned to a confused frown. "No-no-no-no, not like that, Kuki, listen, I like… like… like you…" He tried to put emphasis on the 'likes,' but being so nervous, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to go about this. "You meant like that?" She asked, gaping. He gulped, as though he expected her to say 'no.' "Well… I always did think you were kinda cute…" He blushed and grinned goofily. "Same…" "Aw, how cute. Wally-and-Kuki-sittin'-in-a-tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two revealed themselves to have been listening from the open door, and busted out laughing, rolling on the floor. Wally slumped to the floor and hid under the bed, while Kuki just stared at them, fury shining in her eyes. END TRANSMISSION Plot Numbuh Four returns to the Treehouse, where he is greeted by everyone. Numbuh Five receives intelligence that the Crazy Old Cat Lady has a chamber that will turn everybody into cats if they do not stop her. When they go there to do so, she captures Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four, and tries to turn them into black cats. However, Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two bust them out, and the Crazy Old Cat Lady unveils her secret weapon, a fully grown white bengal tiger. Numbuh Five and Numbuh Two rescue them, but Numbuh Three runs back in after Numbuh Four faints from the sight of his own blood and finishes the tiger off. Trivia *Numbuh Four admits his crush to Numbuh Three. **Though this happens, they do not become boyfriend and girlfriend here. This is likely due to Numbuh Three's lack of understanding the concept of what Numbuh Four meant. *Numbuh Three's powers over fire are shown again as she defeats the tiger in a fit of rage, before returning to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., unaware of anything. *This is the first mission to feature Numbuh Three as the Point of View character. Category:Sequel episodes Category:Episodes